You had me from hello!
by guitarbabe2005
Summary: Song fic letters from Darien to Serena enjoy


Hey everyone I'm back and here is a new song fic. Its from Darien's POV (Point Of View) hope you like it please read and review. The song is You Had Me From Hello By Kenny Chesney THIS IS THE UPDATED VERSION

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the song you had me from hello by Kenny Chesney.

Dear Meatball Head

Do you remember our first meeting I do it was the day I gave you the nickname you hate so much.I was walking down the street and I let my mind wander to the test I had just done. It was worth over 20 of my medical degree counted on that one test. I think I drove Andrew crazy because I kept gong on about it. As I passed people I knocked into some one a girl. But I didn't stop I had to get to the arcade. When a crumpled up piece of paper hit me. I stoped dead in my tracks and picked it up. Opening it the first thing I noticed was the big red 39 on the top.

"Some one failed really bad," I laughed

"Hello!" said an annoyed angelic voice. I turned around and I saw a blond goddess with the most unusual hairstyle picking up books off of the ground.

"What?" I asked

"I said hello, you don't just bump into people and not apologise" said the goddess.

"Oh I'm so sorry miss…"

"I'm Serena," you said as you held out a hand a gorgeous smile on your face.

"Nice to meet you I'm Darien… … you know your hair looks like a pair of Meatballs" I laughed.

"How dare you call me names you… you JERK" you yelled

"Hey calm down Meatball Head" I said

'She's cute when she's mad though' I thought

"Ahhhhhhh you JERK!" You yelled as you stood up and punched my shoulder and ran away.

'God she's cute I have to tell Andrew' I thought as I made my way to the arcade.

Honest that's what it was like for me. I don't know it was like the moment I met you everything in my life clicked. Everything made sense.

With love

Your Jerk xoxo

_**One word, that's all you said  
Somethin' in your voice caused me to turn my head.  
Your smile, just captured me  
And you were in my future as far as I could see  
And I don't know how it happened, but it happened still  
You asked me if I love you, if I always will  
**_

Dear Meatball Head

After our run in, in the street I headed to the arcade, which has now become one of our favourite places to fight. And I went straight to Andrew and this is what I told him.

"Andy man as soon as I saw her…I don't know it was like I knew her… a long time ago." I said

"Dare I've never heard you talk like this, she'd got you hooked" said Andrew

"Yeah… she was a goddess Andy long blond hair and big blue eye's" I sighed "I wounder if I'll ever see her again" the bell above the door rang

"RENA!" yelled Andrew "Come here and give me a hug, how was your holiday? I haven't seen you in like a month" a blond whirlwind crashed into Andrew outstretched arms.

"Andy I missed you. You'll never believe the day I had first this jerk… THAT'S HIM" you yelled I turned and saw it was you my Serena

"Oh your in BIG trouble now buster, Andy get him" you said as you pointed at me. I just laughed

"What is so funny?" you yelled as you stamped your foot "tell me jerk"

"I-I-I-I'm Andrews f-f-friend, y-y-you told him to g-g-get me like a dog" I laughed

"Andy tell me you aren't friends with this jerk wad-d-d-d-d-d-d," you cried

"Sorry Rena it's true, we are mates," said Andrew. I gave you my trademark smirk

"Meatball Head calm down you'll burst a blood vessel and lower it a few decibels," I said

"Ooohhhhhh I HATE you so much Darien" you yelled as you stormed out of the arcade.

"Oh Serena's totally ticked at you man," laughed Andrew

"Yeah she's my goddess man I think I'm in love"

"What?'" said Andrew

"It's love at first site and I'm not going to let her go. I've got a heart to win bye man"

One day I hope we could be friends

With a tonne of love

Your Jerk xoxo

_**  
Well you, had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow  
The moment that I looked into your eyes, you won me  
It was over from the start  
You completely stole my heart  
And now you won't let go  
I never even had a chance you know  
You had me from "Hello"  
**_

Dear Meatball Head

Today I think we made some progress. You were so sad, nearly in tears. Some jerk rejected you when you asked him to the dance and you came into the arcade and started to pour your big heart out to the first person you saw ME! You came over and told me how some worthless guy called Josh rejected you when you asked him to your school annual spring dance. And then you started to cry and I held you and told you I would go with you. So the big night rolled around and we went to the dance you looked beautiful in your white dress. I still have that photo of us dancing in the moonlight. It was a truly magical evening. Thank you for that night I will never forget it.

With every bit of my being and all my love

Your Jerk xoxo

_**  
Inside, I built the walls  
So high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall  
One touch, you brought it down  
The bricks of my defences scattered on the ground  
And I swore to me I wasn't gonna love again  
The last time was the last time, I let someone in  
**_

Dear Meatball Head

Remember the day you told me I was cold, I'll refresh your memory

"Why wont you open up Darien. Your just plain cold" you said

"Don't ever say that there's things about me you wont ever understand," I snapped

"No your just cold Darien" you said as you walked away. That's when I told you about my parents and how they died. I want to thank you. You didn't lavish pity on me but you became filled with maturity and wisdom I didn't expect form you and you became a good friend. Only you and Andrew know about my parents I'm glad I could share that with you.

With love and praise

Your Jerk xoxo

_**  
But you, had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow  
The moment that I looked into your eyes, you won me  
It was over from the start  
You completely stole my heart  
And now you won't let go  
I never even had the chance you know  
You had me from "Hello"  
**_

To my dear Meatball Head 

I just wanted to let you know that you have me wholly and solely. You had my heart and soul from the moment you said one word hello. I cherish every moment I have with you even if its just us fighting and I…well I just wanted you to know I will love and will do so for ever I hope that one day you might feel the same way

With all the love I posses

Your Jerk xoxo

_**  
That's all you said  
Somethin' in your voice caused me to, turn my head  
You had me from "Hello"  
You had me from "Hello"  
Girl I've loved you from "Hello"**_

As Darien sealed the envelope on the letter he had finished writing he addressed it and added it to the growing pile of letters he had previously written to her and thought to him self

'Maybe one day I will get the nerve to send her these letters' as he closed the lid on his desk.


End file.
